Sky
by katie131925
Summary: I've had a hard life. SHIELD agents always, tried to recruit me once every few months. I refused, why should I care? No one cares or so that's what I thought before I saw past it. Stupid words and memories. It's why I'm here and because of a certain captain. Read my tale but let me warn you, it's not pretty and there are no happy endings in my story, then again, when is there ever?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OC's and plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

1999, October 31 – 13 years ago…

I stood there staring at my mother in shock as I began to shake, about to cry. She only looked at me holding the gun steady as it pointed where the last guy was shot. There were eight in total, eight people dead because of my mother. She killed them.

I looked at my mother than forced myself to look down at my dead father's face. He had light blonde hair, a small nose, and full eyes; a mixture of light and dark brown, exactly like mine. My mother killed this killed this man, my mother killed my father and even though I know she was protecting me.., I don't know if I will ever look at her the same.

"I'm sorry Sky." She said to me. "Be careful. They will be here soon but we won't be able to get away, only you. Fly away Sky, fly away. I love you."

I looked up just in time to see her pull that trigger, hear that gun shot, and watch her die.

"Mom, no!" I screamed as I ran over.

I stopped abruptly a meter from her body and looked down. I will never forget it, all that blood. I turned quickly as a sob escaped from my lips and tears fell down from my face. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it and it hurt.

I will never forget this. It's etched into my brain never to be picked away.

My mom, she's really dead.

I was ready to fall over, shatter to a million pieces, ready to cease to exist, and ready to give up but then I remembered. I remember what she said, 'Fly away Sky. Fly away. I love you.' So I got up, not for me but for my mother and walked towards the exit. I don't turn back as I step into the cool night and take off.

I fly. I fly away. I fly away, far away and never to turn back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One year ago… 2011, March 19

I sat up quickly breathing heavily looking all around the room wildly. It took me a couple of minutes to calm down and realize I was only laying on my old brown couch. I got up slowly knowing that I wasn't going back to sleep for a very long time. I looked down at my self-remembering that I was still in my clothing – I fell asleep in them.

I wore skinny black jeans, a dark green tank top, with my long black boots that reached a few inches below my knee, and my dog tags that hung loosely around my neck. It's not mine, it was my older brothers before – well before. All I can say about my brother is thank god for him or I might not have made this far.

I felt my light brown hair with light blonde pieces stick out of my messy bun as I got up from the couch. It was dark and I wasn't paying much mind bust as seen as I heard the click of the gun, I was wide awake.

A smaller but efficient light in my kitchen turned on sending dimly lit light across the conjoining living room and kitchen. I noticed these things after, as a gun was currently aimed in between my eyes. The hands that held the gun belonged to a woman with dark red hair and a black body suit.

"Hello. Come right on in and make yourself comfortable." I said sarcastically to her as I began walking to the kitchen area. Her gun followed me as I put a kettle on, took out a mug, and a tea bag.

"Sky, Mil." She said clearly.

"Yes, agent? I presume." I said back eyebrows raised before continuing. "So what's your name? I mean I could call you agent but that would get confused with all the other agents. That usually wouldn't bother me but I've never had an agent hold a gun to me first time we've met."

I say my piece while finishing making my tea and standing by a counter.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you Natasha, I'm Sky. Do you mind putting the gun down?"

She looked at me wearily for a few seconds longer before putting her weapon slowly down.

She's not the first agent I have had in my house or apartment, depending which month it is. Agents show up now and again always asking the same thing, 'will you join SHEILD? And save the world?' Okay maybe not exactly like that but pretty much, and last time I checked there's still our world. Guess they really didn't need me. Liars.

See I have this 'ability' which this secret organization, 'SHEILD' knows about even though my mother told them that I didn't get my father's ability passed on they still know or figured out. Since mom d- left they have been coming in flocks to ask me. I always say no because really, who wants some secret government organization running your life?

You might have guessed by now that I have trust issues which is justified. I've had a lot of shit happen in my life and I don't want to step on anymore.

I was about to out right turn her down as I drank the last drop of tea when I noticed something. The way she held herself with a kind of ferocious and elegance that was exactly how my mom held herself. An extremely, highly, and intelligent agent who is ready to do whatever necessary. She is defiantly one of their top agents so why did they send her to ask a simple question?

Then it hit me and I almost dropped my mug from the shock. She's here for one thing and one thing only, to take me there with whatever she needed to do.

"I'll go get my stuff." I said setting down my mug in the sink.

"What?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"You want me to join so - ?"

With that I walk into my room and grab my large brown shoulder bag, setting it on my bed, and pack. I pack only my necessity's which isn't very much. That's good. I put it on my shoulder so it's securely on me and find it light the expected as I walk out of the complex followed by Natasha.

As soon as we get outside, with the door shutting behind us, I put on my best actress face looking behind her and open my mouth like I was truly shocked along with my eyes widening.

Natasha looked at me and as soon as she turned, I ran fast behind the corner of the complex as she gained speed. I knew I wouldn't beat her but I didn't have to.

I turned the corner and when I knew no one was looking, especially Natasha, I took off. Flying into the night, far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** I just want to say that this story probably doesn't make much sense and also that or what happens is also highly improbable.**

**Reply to **_**keys**_** – No she doesn't have wings and why she can fly will be revealed shortly. How she can fly, well that probably won't be revealed in this story but if I ever make a sequel then it will be there. Hope I answered all your questions and feel free to ask if you have more.**

**Enjoy **

**I don't own anything but my plot and OC's.**

Chapter 2

1995, November 8 – 17 years ago…

I peeked through the crack of the door into Dr. Powell's office listening and watching. I knew I would get in trouble if I was caught but I want to know so I listened.

"Well Doctor. What did the results say?" asks Daddy.

"They say what I fear." Said Dr. Powell. "I'm sorry but your daughter has a brain tumor that is inoperable which is what causes her headaches. Her life expectancy is one to three years."

Mommy held daddy's hand tightly and told Dr. Powell, "Thank you."

I slip back in my chair just as mommy and daddy walk out.

I'm going to die? I don't want to die.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two months later – 1995, January 9

The light is so pretty and I really want to touch it but mommy says no. I'm mad. So when she and daddy are sleeping I walk over to the glowing cube with giddy excitement. I reach out and as I get closer it gets hotter but I don't mind. My fingertips softly brush it, barely touching, just about there, and burning. Someone grabs me away hard and holds me tight.

They let go and I look up to see daddy.

He looks angry as he picks up my hand tightly to look at my fingers that touched the glow cube. They are burnt and blistered but soon they disappear.

"Come one. We have to go." He says angry.

"I don't want to go. Where's mommy?"

He ignores me and pulls me hard towards the door but I want to see mommy before I leave.

"Mommy!" I call as I try to get away with no such luck. "Mommy!"

Daddy puts his hand on my mouth and keeps dragging me.

"Where are you going?"

I look up hopefully to see mommy and run from daddy to hug her. She hugs me back and holds me close as I look to see something in her hands.

"Mommy, why do you have a gun?" I ask her scared.

"Shh! Sky, Shh!" She tells me so I close my mouth.

"Where were you going to take her?" Mommy asks again meaner.

"She touched it." Daddy says. "She touched the tesseract. This has gone on long enough. It's time to take it and her in."

"No! They'll do tests and raise her to be what I am, what you are and we both agreed that we wouldn't let that happen."

"That was before she touched it."

A loud bang made me flinch as I watch mommy shoot daddy.

"Ahh!" I screech.

Mommy ignores me as she grabs the glow cube in its case, then me, and then the keys. She grabs my arm and we run out to the car. I get in the back as she gets in the front and then we drive, leaving daddy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Present Day – 2012, August 19

Agent Hill walked over to director Fury in a few quick efficient steps.

"Sir, I have a letter here for you." She said to him holding out the worn envelope.

He took the envelope from her and looked at the front where it only said,** '1997, July 17 – Nick Furry.' **There was no return address nor any other name as he opened the envelope to find a sheet of white folded paper. He unfolded it and read:

_Dear Nick,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and the tesseract has been taken into the wrong hands. I'm sorry, I have to protect my daughter first._

_You might be wondering how I know about it but well, that's more explaining that I don't have time for. My daughter is still young but she can help you just don't push her, and please Nick, respect her wishes. Don't hurt her. My dear little Sky can help whether she knows this or not._

_I f our friendship meant anything then do this for me, please._

_Goodbye Nick._

_-Serena Maine_

He closed the letter and smiled sadly before saying, "Agent Hill, get Agent Romanoff on the line and tell her we have a potential new recruit for the avengers."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walk around an alleyway corner with my bag that holds all my possessions in it and stop dead in my tracks. Standing five metres from me is her, red hair, and black suit. She isn't holding a gun this time but somehow it's more threatening this way.

"Back again so soon Natasha." I say smirking.

She doesn't do anything as I secure my bag that's around my body and take off flying but I stop. A hand is holding onto my ankle and I try to shake it off as I see that it's Natasha, with no avail.

Her grip tightens as she pulls me down hard, landing on my head.

Shit.

Then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own anything but my plot and OC's**

Chapter 3

Before I even am conscious I can feel the power of the glow cube emanating of someone but who and how? Why?

I wake up slowly thinking that I am still in the alleyway but as soon as I open my eyes and see the impossibly white ceiling I know I am I not. I sit up fast on the uncomfortable bed thinking about what happened.

Natasha found me, I was about to fly away but she grabbed me and threw me to the ground. How did she find me? How did SHEILD find me?

I look up at the small room to find that the walls are the same impossible white too. Besides the hard cot, that holds my bag beside me and the white there's nothing else here until I look over beside me. I look to my right to the corner to see a man sitting down on a white chair. He wears a black trench coat with a black eye patch.

"You must be getting really desperate." I say to him.

He only stands there in silence for a couple of minutes before answering with, "Hello Sky."

"Well hello to you too mystery man." I say, my words dripping with sarcasm. "It's so great to meet you be I really wish we could have met under better circumstances. I mean really, I'm being kidnapped so… Not the best time."

He only stares at me with his one good eye at my fake smile and sarcasm.

"We need you Sky." He says.

"Really?" I say with a fake shocked face. "Well I am so sorry but I just, I just simply don't really want to be puppet for your purposes. You understand right?"

"The world needs you."

"Oh well in that case – Go screw yourself. I don't give a shit. Now let me go."

He gives me a disappointed look before getting up and walking over. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a letter and throws it beside me. I pick it up and read the front before opening the already open envelope to read further.

_Dear Nick,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and the tesseract has been taken into the wrong hands. I'm sorry, I have to protect my daughter first._

_You might be wondering how I know about it but well, that's more explaining that I don't have time for. My daughter is still young but she can help you just don't push her, and please Nick, respect her wishes. Don't hurt her. My dear little Sky can help whether she knows this or not._

_I f our friendship meant anything then do this for me, please._

_Goodbye Nick._

_-Serena Maine_

How dare her! Send a letter saying I could help, how could she? Yeah maybe I could, doesn't mean I want to. Hell, I don't want no part in this!

I look up at 'Nick' I am guessing to see he hasn't fazed from his position of standing and looking at me. I stand up also after grabbing my bag and walk over, right in front of him.

I put the letter on his chest and let go as he grabs it. I whisper low and threatening, "Let. Me. Out."

He looked a little taken back by what I said and my tone. Nick looked into my eyes with his one until finally he took a step back and walked towards the equally white door. He opened it, letting me go through which I did.

I walked into a hallway where a few people were walking and talking but not many. It wasn't nearly as bright as that white room which I was grateful for. I thought I was going to go blind. As I walked down some people looked my way, curious and some surprised.

I turned to my right to see a large double door opened showing the inside of a room where a large table was with chairs everywhere and people. When I walked by they looked my way, some angry, others curious, and most of all surprised.

I continued walking until I was about two meters away when a voice yelling at me stopped me.

"Excuse me!" Yelled a man's voice.

I turned around to see one of the men from the room. He had blonde hair and he wore a strange suit that I soon recognized as Captain America. My mom told me about him a long time ago.

"Yes?" I asked still mad from earlier.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away."

I turned around ready to leave but his voice stopped me yet again.

"Why?" he asked.

I turned back to him and said, "I don't like being kidnapped."

His face scrunched up into confusion before asking, "Aren't you going to help?"

By now a few of the men from the room were standing out beside him and listening to our conversation.

"Helping really isn't my thing."

"So you're going to let billions of innocent people die!?"

He yelled the last part causing the rest of the people from the room to walk out, including Natasha along with more people around to listen. I saw Nick walking up but I ignored him.

"Bullshit!" I yelled back. "Innocent my ass. I don't owe them anything! Most of us will die sooner or later, what does it matter to me? Huh?"

"You could at least try." He said to me quieter this time.

I couldn't say anything as I remembered something, 'Damn right their better than us because most of them try.' I don't know where that came from but I know it did and still affects me greatly, whoever said that and it is true. I will do what I've never done much of, I will try.

I looked over to Captain America to see that Nick was now here too.

"Fine." I said mostly to Nick.

They all look surprised as I walked up to Nick and said, "Fine. On a few conditions; no tests, no more kidnapping, I can leave anytime I want, and when this is all over you're going to leave me the fuck alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but my plot and OC's.**

Chapter 4

"So we all just going to stare at each other and have a nice little tea party or are we going to introduce ourselves." I said to them as I sat in one of the chairs around the table with my feet on top as they sat down as well except for two.

"I'm" – started Captain America before interrupted him.

"Captain America, I know. And red is Natasha." I said not wanting this to take longer than need be. "You?"

I turned towards the older man in normal clothing standing by a chair.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Was his reply.

I turned to the last, a very well-muscled tall blonde man in unrecognisable clothing waiting for his name.

"Thor, god of thunder and prince to Asgard." He said.

"Wonderful. I'm Sky." I said lastly. "So the glow cube – I mean the tesseract is in whose wrong hands exactly?"

"My brother, Loki." Answered Thor.

One of the monitors or well a few of them turned on to show Nick talking to a man that I guessed to be Loki who is currently in a circular prison. They had a nice chat as far as chats go with a man who is ready to destroy lives, (and I'm not just talking about Loki.)

After they are done conversing and the monitors are shut down the others begin to talk.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Says Bruce.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor what's his play?" asks Captain.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the tesseract." Answers Thor.

"An army from outer space."

"Oh is that all? Fantastic. Somehow I am regretting my choice to come here, second by second." I say to no one in particular.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Says Bruce.

"Selvig?" Asks Thor.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Wait." I said remembering that name but where? Oh. Crap. "Damn it you old fool."

"Care how you speak of him." Said Thor.

"You know him?" asks Captain.

"Damn right I know him, he saved my ass. I owe him which means I have to stay and make sure he comes back safely."

Just fucken fantastic. The one time I let someone help me and he gets kidnapped.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Explains Natasha. "Along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Said Bruce.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he my brother." Defends Thor.

"He killed 80 people in two days." States Natasha.

"He's adopted."

I snickered. Yeah like that makes a difference.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Says Bruce. "Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Said a man as he walked in with another agent that I'm pretty sure was at my house before.

They talked a bit before the man came up to the table and begun to speak again. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself. Like it did at SHIELD."

He then said something to Thor about his swing, whatever that meant. I wasn't really paying attention to him as I was currently almost falling asleep until he directed a question at me.

"Who's she? She wasn't in the file." He said looking at me.

"Who's he?" I said mimicking him.

"I'm Tony Stark, billionaire."

He looked proud of himself until I said, "Who's that? Never heard of him."

"Iron man."

"Nope."

He looked at me annoyed as I looked back with a smirk.

"Name's Sky." I said finally as I got up walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Captain.

I looked back at him and said, "Exploring. Wanna come?"

He didn't say anything as I walked out of the room and away from those people. It's been such a long time since I talked to actual people and I was truly exhausted because of it.

I found a wash room and to my delight no one was in their so I got in, locking the door behind me. I walked up to the clean white bathroom sink and turned the water on. Once it was cold enough I cupped my hands and let water run into them so I had a good amount. I splashed the freezing cold water onto my face and jumped back, now fully awake.

After I wiped my face dry I left the wash room and then did I truly start to explore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked into a sort of lab where Bruce and 'Tony' were doing scientific things. I got good grades in school but I never was smart to the point of insanity so I really didn't understand everything they were saying.

As soon as Tony noticed me he smirked and said, "Back so soon to watch perfection at work."

"Yes, I couldn't help myself." I say sarcastically before turning to Bruce. "I was curious about you Bruce."

He looked up at me a little startled but asked, "What about?"

"You're 'ability'." I said to him with air quotations.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it then?"

"A curse." Was his reply before Tony interrupted and gave his answer?

"Whenever he gets angry he turns into a giant green monster that can destroy anything."

"Huh." I say not really expecting that but do in the end anyway.

"And what's your ability Sky? What's your secret?" questioned Tony.

"I have one measly ability that does jack shit. And my secret well we all have those, some more obvious than the others but in the end there's a reason why they are a secret." I say before Turing and walking away as I hear him call after me.

"I'll find out you're secret Sky!"

And that is what I was most worried about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ****  
**

**Reply to _keys: _Maybe, it's a possibility that something might happen. Also I like you're nickname for Sky, do you mind if I use it maybe?  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything but my plot and OC's.**

Chapter 5

"You wanted to see me Anthony?" I asked as I walked into the lab where he and Bruce were working. He was currently sitting in a chair with his legs resting on the desk and a tablet in hand.

"Father; Robert Mil, Deceased at age thirty five along with mother age thirty three. Both were found in an abandon warehouse in Mexico. Older brother; Matthew Maine, deceased at age twenty three. Found in an alleyway right here New York, What's next hmm?" Said Tony as he scrolled down on his device. "Both parents were Ex SHIELD agents. Both files classified, not for long."

"So you found my file?" I said as calmly but underneath I was furious.

"Al right Tony you had your fun now let's get back to work." Interfered Bruce.

"Not yet. Their files are almost hacked into."

"Enough 'Anthony'. My secret is a secret for a reason and it will stay as that so stop trying. You're not getting anywhere and you never will." I say to him with smoke practically smoke coming out of my ears.

"Well that's the thing sweetheart, Tony Stark never stops trying." He said while flashing me one of his infamous grins.

I smiled or more like smirked before saying, "Dig any deeper and I'll bury you with the dirt you so pathetically tried to dig up out of my grave."

He didn't seem bothered by my threat because he replied with, "What? Can't be that bad. IT's not like you're the reason you're family's dead."

He said this jokingly as he laughed a little and turned back to his computer.

"Uh…" Started Bruce.

He must have seen my face which probably showed everything he wanted so desperately to know.

"Dead on, Anthony," I say to his back that tensed when I spoke my words.

I heard footsteps signalling that someone else walked in but I didn't care and continued. "You see Anthony, we all don't have large sums of money to fix our problems or EVEN OUR SCREWED UP LIVES!"

Everyone was tense, not daring to make a move as Tony turned around. They all were most likely hoping it was over but I was far from it. I wasn't just angry, I was outraged at who or what? Not even I knew anymore.

"You want to know my secret Anthony?! Do you? Well let me tell you." I took steps towards him so that we were half a metre away before continuing, "I. can't. Die. God knows I've tried enough times. Happy?"

I turned away from him to see Steve standing right in front of me with shock written all over his face along with sadness and worry. I felt bad, ashamed.

No.

I don't feel bad or ashamed about things I've done and it is none of his business, none of his concern. I barley know him yet I feel so connected ever since I saw him when I didn't want to believe it myself and pushing it away.

No. This is silly, I don't know him.

I quickly push him away as I make the exit and walk down the many halls of 'SHEILD's base'. I passed a door that seemed interesting, almost like it was calling me. I opened it slowly, peeking through until I saw that is Loki's cell.

Hmm… An opportunity to make myself feel better and annoy someone… Hmm…

"Well, how are you liking your cage?" I ask, smirking as I walk in.

He looks up with one of his own smirks and immediately I feel the presence of the glow cube on him and all over him.

"What? No response?"

"Oh, I have plenty." He says coldly.

I raise my eyebrows looking him over.

"Oh, you have interesting memories and an even more interesting existence."

"Well, what can I say? I was born into an interesting life."

We stood there, staring at each other, neither willing to speak until he says, "You don't care about them, and you only care for yourself. Well maybe not all of them."

I start mock clapping before saying to him, "Bravo. Gold medal for the genius over here."

"You should come work for me, on my 'winning side'." He said with an evil smile. "I could have use for you."

"Does your side have doughnuts?" I ask seriously.

"It could be arranged."

"Damn, so does this side. Guess it's a tie and we need a tie breaker. Oh wait, I know." I say looking straight at him, "One of you and six of them."

"I have an army." He answers irritated.

"We have seven billion lives, give or take."

"And what can they do? Sit and watch you be destroyed? You have been doing that for centuries. Nothing's changed."

"You're right, and that's what I'm counting on. Because all of us humans whether we know each other or not, are a race, a family in a sense. We may destroy ourselves Loki but never, ever will we let a foreign substance of the likes of you or you're army destroy us. Only we can destroy ourselves."

I say each word laced with venom and hatred and when I'm done he stands in silence as I walk out the door never looking back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're speech was interesting." Says Steve as I walk into well let's call it the kitchen.

"Yeah." He says sheepishly. "We all were."

"Why?"

"Director Fury put the video up saying it was 'great entertainment.'"

"Oh, well were you entertained?" I ask him.

"Uh… Well…" He trailed off not really answering.

"Never mind, I'm leaving." I said walking towards the door before his voice stopped me once again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I turned around so I was facing him and said, "You can ask."

"How can you be so selfish? I mean... Uh…" He said.

"Excuse me?" I ask him as I take a step closer.

"You could have hurt people doing what you tried and that's not right. How can you be so selfish by putting people though that?"

"You don't know shit about my life and as for not hurting people – well there was and is no one left. I have no one left and the knowing that it is all my fault drove me to doing what I tried. Multiple times."

He looked surprised at my words and then a look of understanding crossed his features.

"How could you give up so easily on helping people?" He asked.

"Easy." I replied. "No one gives a flaming turd, no one cares about me! No one ever will. So why should I care about them!? Huh? I owe them nothing!"

"And what? They owe you everything?" He said.

"No, but they don't care! No one cares so why should I?"

The last syllable was barely out of my mouth when he leaned in fast and kissed me. It was a hard, desperate, understanding, and full of an emotion I never knew I craved until now. I stood there shocked as he pulled away and said, "Because I do."

His words steady but his face showed the same shock I felt and the same emotions run through me as well. Then I saw something that made my stomach twist in knots, regret.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He said and the knots got tighter.

"Well, time for a drink."

Before he could say anything, I walked out quickly in search of something heavy.

Something that will make me forget.

Shit.

I forgot.

I can't get drunk.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything but my plot and OC's.**

Chapter 6

I heard yelling coming from the lab as I walked back towards there after already walking through possibly every room on this place. This ship. And also I felt it. It's close.

The kiss, I didn't even want to think about it so I pushed it out of my mind along with Steve.

"The cell was just in case…" Said Nick as I walked in to see everyone there.

"In case you needed to kill me." Says Bruce. "But you can't. I know. I tried."

"What?" I asked truly shocked. He seemed so strong like he would get through anything but then again bad things that happen are the things that make us stronger.

They all turned to see me at the doorway.

"I got low. I didn't see an end." Explains Bruce. "So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here a risk."

Something isn't right. I can feel it, more so now, I felt it before and I feel it now. Closer. I feel the tesseract or what it was emanating off of.

"You want to know my secret agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm." Continued Bruce as he picked up a device that was – something. I could feel it but I don't know.

"Dr. Banner." Said Captain. "Put down the Spector."

"Yes please do. We have bigger problems at hand then your petty ones." I said harshly as they all looked at me. "It's close."

As I finished speaking a beeping from the computer seemed to snap them all out of it as Bruce put down the Spector.

"Got it." Said Bruce. "Sorry kids, guess you don't get to see my party trick."

He walked over to the computer as some of the others started arguing again and I became anxious, even more so.

"Stop!" I yelled loud catching all their attention. "Now isn't the time. It's here."

They look at me strangely, confused and then Bruce says, "Oh my god."

An explosion, that's what it is. It knocks us all back as part of the ground gives out making me fall down along with a couple others.

My heads spinning as I try to stay conscious and stand up. I hear a grunting as I look to see Bruce beside me and he does not look good. I look to my other side to see Natasha's foot stuck under a pipe.

As quickly as I can I get up while swaying a bit and crawl over to Natasha as I roll the pipe off her leg. She quickly gets up as we watch in horror as Bruce is gone and the other guy takes his place. All I could think was I should have just left.

I got a hold of myself and remembered Natasha was still here and in danger.

"Go." I said to her. "I'll distract him."

She looked at me ready to argue but stopped as I said, "Trust me. I'll be right behind you."

I pushed her forward as the green beast, Bruce locked eyes with me. Natasha ran as I went to the side, the green following only he was faster. Well it's now or never.

I began flying.

Around corners, straight, up and down until something came out, full force pushing the green through some large walls of the aircraft. I stopped and landed on my feet running over to where they fell through to see Thor fighting it. Good to know his muscles come in use every once and a while.

I stood back watching the fight not very worried seeing as how Thor can take care of himself when I saw the plane, ready to fire. The green would take it out and whoever that person was with it.

I guess it's time to get off my lazy ass and help or at least try and help out. I ran forward in front of the two as my eyes locked with Thor's scared ones for I guess me.

"Get out!" He yelled.

"Sorry, I don't follow orders." I say to him before turning to the green and saying, "Hey! Big green guy!"

He turned towards me looking, curious?

"Yeah, you! Look at me! You can't get me! You can't get me! YOU CAN'T GET ME!" I yell and taunt at him as I see his face light up in anger, no rage as he turns and starts to run.

I turn around so that I am facing the window and run hard. Once the glass impacts me I give myself a little boost so that I fly out a little more before dropping towards earth's surface. I turn my head at the same time to see the green beast run out, catapulting himself towards me and then we fall.

We fall to the ground as a memory surfaces in my mind, making me smile.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Look I'm flying!" _

_I fly up really high until they are ants, as I summersault in the sky. "HeHeHe." I laugh, Sky, my name is Sky. I circle all around until I turn to see –_

"_Daddy! You're flying too! And you have mommy."_

_Mommy is holding onto daddy really tight, I think she's scared._

"_It's all right mommy." I say to her. "You won't fall, daddy's got you and if he lets go I'll get you."_

_She smiles at me as does daddy._

"_I know." She says._

_Daddy looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes as he says, "I'm so proud of you Sky."_

My smile never fades, in fact I think it is brighter, and better as I fall. As both me and the green beast fall or should I say Bruce.

This all happens so fast, it's hard to register but I only have the one thought of that perfect memory in my head.

My smile never falters.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but my plot and OC's.**

Chapter 7

Someone's shaking me, waking me from the darkness but I don't want to leave. I have to.

"Sky." Said the worried voice.

I opened my eyes fast to find Bruce leaning over me, no longer green. I sat up looking around me to see that I am surrounded by rubble of a building, I think.

He helped me up until I was standing. I looked down at myself to find my clothing a little ripped but still intact as was my skin. Not a bruise was seen.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Peachy." I reply as we start to walk out of the building.

"We better get"-

He stopped talking as we saw what was in front of us. The city was literally being pulled apart and being destroyed.

I could feel it, pulsing to life. My own self felt like it was humming, something just behind my skin. It was pulsing to life.

"We better get going." Said Bruce as we walked onward looking for a way over there.

We eventually find an abandon motor cycle and drive down the road filled with cars flipped over, buildings abandoned, fire, and everything just well, destroyed.

"I really shouldn't have said fine." I say to myself mostly.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked me as we got closer to the glow cube even if it was above.

"Distracted you and got you to throw yourself out of a window as well as I falling to the ground as well." I answered.

He was about to say more but stopped talking as we approached them, the others already except for Tony. He wasn't there.

I avoided Steve's worried eyes and focused at the problem at hand.

Me and Bruce got off the motor cycle and walked up to them.

"So, this all seems horrible." Said Bruce.

"I've seen worse." Comments Natasha while glancing at me.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark we got him. And her." Says Steve to I'm guessing Tony.

Tony tells him he's bringing the 'party' to us. We watch as the infamous Iron man fly's down to us with a giant worm like creature.

"Now is a great time for you to get angry." Says Steve to Bruce.

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry." With that he turned towards it and I watched he transformed into the green, punching it until it died.

"Call it captain." Said Tony as we saw more creatures approaching.

"All right listen up." Said Captain. "Until we can close the portal our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on the roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you get the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

Iron man took hold of the other man I never officially met before and they flew off before captain continued.

"Thor you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightening. Light the bastards up. You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And hulk… "

So that's what he's called, hulk.

"Smash."

"And what about me Steve?" I ask him.

He looks at me surprised, like he forgot I was here. I guess he did.

"No sweat. I'll close the portal."

"How, you can't. It's too dangerous." he says.

I smile at him and say, "They don't call me Sky for nothing."

With that I turn up to the sky, (Hehe ironic, isn't it?) and fly straight up and towards where the glow cube was calling me.

I landed beside it to see Selvig with misty blue eyes? Before I could do anything He turned to me with his fist raised ready to knock me out. I grabbed his hand and punched him back, harder. He fell over as I turned to the glow cube.

"Sorry old man, and hello beautiful."

Natasha climbs up after me a little while later.

"Sky." She says.

"Natasha." I reply back, smirking. "So, can you get those things off my back so I can turn this off?"

She looks at me skeptically but I have proven her wrong before so she agrees, nodding her head before going out to keep them off my back.

I turn to the glow cube having no idea how to turn it off but I have to try. Times running out. Dammit. Why did I have to get myself into this mess?

"Missile!" Is all I hear from Natasha down below?

"What!" I yell back.

"Stark's got a missile and he's putting it through the missile! Close it after!" She yells.

Well at least one of us thinks I can turn this stupid thing off. Just kidding, sorry beautiful. Alright, I look up watching as Tony fly's it up through the portal.

Come on. Come on.

"Shut it down." I barely hear from the ground.

Dammit.

I look back to the glow cube and say, "Well, it's been fun. Sorry."

I reach out my hand and place it on the cube.

Fuck, it burns. It burns badly.

I feel it though, I feel its power, and I feel us connected. Man what I could do with this power. NO! I mentally slap myself and focus on shutting it down, but you can't. So instead I shift it. I shift it to the only place available, me.

As soon as it touches me I know that I won't be able to hold it, not for long at least.

I look up feeling the power to see the portal close as Tony falls through at the exact time one of those soldiers fly's over and shoots him with his weapon.

"No." I say softly. "No, he can't be dead."

The power is all there in me, the portal is closed, and those things that came through are dead but what about Tony? I turn and run off the building, flying over to the ground where he lays, where the hulk put him as everyone surrounds him.

I fly down so that I am kneeling right beside him. I smile softly as the answer comes to me, so obvious.

The others give me questioning glances as I reach out with my hands and place them over his circular heart? I focus the power, energy into him, giving him back his life.

It leaves me, all of it and I fall over on my back.

"Ow." I mutter as I sit up to see Tony doing the same.

It's left me, the power. But I know, it's still up there. The tesseract is still very much alive, only dormant at the moment. I know the power, it's never ending and it will only attach itself back together. It's probably doing that right now. I just can't feel it any more.

What happened? Because even I am not sure.

Something warm and wet is dripping down my arm, inside my long sleeve shirt on my left arm. I look over to see a cut. But that means. That means…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We all say our goodbyes first to Thor and Loki before they leave back to their place and then too each other as we separate from one another. Pretty soon it is only I and Steve left as he stands in front of his motorcycle and I stand in front of him.

"So I guess this is goodbye." I say quickly before turning around but a hand on my arm stops me.

"Wait." Says Steve.

I feel Goosebumps on my arm where his hand lays even though it is warm out and turn to face him once again. I remove his arm from mine and look up into his dejected eyes. I swear my heart skips a beat.

"We had something Steve but I guess that was only I who thought we did and… Goodbye." I say to him.

"Sky, you're not the only one who"-

"I never liked you Steve and I never will. We're just friends, that's all."

I turn around, walking fast and away from him so I don't have to see his face after I told him. As I walk away with tears threatening to spill I desperately want to run back, kiss him, and tell him I am lying but I know I can't do that. I've been too selfish for too long, he was right and now I will think of others first. I will think of him first.

I know I will have to see them again but I, so hope I don't.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sit in a wooden chair as I stare at Dr. Mallary who is sitting in her own chair behind her desk.

"I'm sorry." She says to me. "You have about a year to two left. The brain tumor is inoperable. I'm sorry."

I look at her sadly, "Thank you doctor."

Just like the tesseract lay dormant for only a short time with no power, so did my brain tumor and now with nothing holding it back, it will destroy my life.


End file.
